Secrets in the Snow
by BeneathTheCrimsonMoon
Summary: Hisoka Yukimura is in a dilemma similar to Yuki Cross. She doesn't know anything about her past, but when she starts to have troubling dreams she embarks on a journey to discover herself. She is an aristocratic vampire, or so she thinks...What darkness is hiding in the shadows of her past? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

I watched my parents from behind as they kneeled in the snow. There shoulders were moving in vertical motions as if they were burying something in the snow beneath them. I walked closer but they didn't even seem to notice my footsteps crunching in the firm snow.

"What if it doesn't work?" My mother's voice called out with a sob. She was shaking as the wind blew her dark auburn ringlets all around her.

My father sighed slightly then replied, "Ayame, stop worrying; it will work. You heard what the woman said, 'Bury her and she shall be reborn'."

My eyes narrowed while I furrowed my brows in confusion. What on earth were they talking about? I kept walking forward until finally I stood directly behind them. Despite the fact that I was extremely short, I could see just over the top of their heads. The sight that greeted my faded grey eyes was not one that pleased me, though. A baby was lying in a small hole that had been dug out in the snow. She was wrapped in a pink blanket but looked completely lifeless; her eyes were closed and she was silent. Small tuffs of dark chocolate hair clung to her small head.

"What have you done to her?!" I screamed in horror. I tried to shove my parents out of the way but my hands simply went straight through their bodies, as if I was a ghost. They picked up a bit more of snow then covered the baby with it completely. "Why are you doing this?!" I tried to dig up the infant but again my hands would simply go through the snow and pick up nothing.

My mother leaned her head against my father's chest and began to sob. He wrapped his arm around her in a comforting manner then kissed her wild hair. "She only has to stay there for a few seconds," he started. "Then we can get her out and take her home."

Suddenly, everything went silent. The chaotic sound of the wind ceased to exist as my mother's cries were swallowed by a dead quiet, eerie feeling. The dark night sky illuminated with lightning as thunder roared in the distance. A band of lightning struck the snow where the baby was buried and rain began to fall from above. As the rain fell, crimson started making a design on top of the once pure snow. I looked up to find it wasn't the usual rain; it was raining blood.

"Hisoka, wake up!" Rima's voice appeared in my head. She pulled me out of my nightmare then stared at me with a bored expression. "You woke me up because of your constant screaming. Have another nightmare?"

I stared at the floor in silence as the pictures swam through my mind. "Yes," I whispered softly.

She sighed and I could hear her walking towards the door. "I don't understand why you insist on carrying your burdens alone, Hisoka." With that, she walked out of my room without even shutting the door behind her.

I stood up slowly and stretched my arms out before walking over to my dresser. The sun was setting so I knew it was time for the night class to make its departure. I pulled out my uniform then slipped it on over my head. A melody came into my mind as I gently brushed my shoulder length snow-colored hair, careful not to mess up my bangs. I did my usual routine of checking myself in the mirror, making sure the mark on my chest was covered.

Ever since I can remember, I've had a birthmark on my upper right chest. I only went to such extents of hiding it because of the fact that it was shaped like a thin snowflake, and that isn't exactly "normal" for an aristocratic vampire. Actually the only thing about me that made me like the rest of the aristocrats was my power; I could create and control lightning whenever I wished. My parents weren't exactly the most respected vampires, but they were very well known for their general kindness and love.

"Are you ready yet?" Senri and Rima stood at my doorway. They both had the usual bored expressions plastered on their face, which I found quite amusing.

I nodded silently and followed them outside where the gates were being opened. The sound of girls squealing nearly busted my ear drums as the night class began to walk down the pathway. Hanabusa did his usual flirt routine while the others either smiled at the girls or ignored them completely.

"I don't understand why they're so obsessed with us," Akatsuki Kain stated calmly.

"Just look at us," Senri sighed. "We're irresistible."

I held back a laugh as I turned my head towards the small group of boys. They were all glaring at the night class boys, most likely jealous because of the lack of attention they received. In fact, I think Zero was the only boy who didn't envy the night class. He held an unjustified hatred for all of us vampires, no matter how kind we tried to be.

His gaze settled on Kaname, the vampire he seemed to hate the most. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was jealous because Yuki showed Kaname such attention. There's another human girl I can't stand, Yuki Cross. She's so childish and ignorant to the entire world of vampires, yet Kaname seems to care for her on a deep, emotional level. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say they were in love; what a pitiful feeling.

"Hisoka," Takuma snapped me out of day dreaming by tapping me on the shoulder. "I'm afraid you're scaring the day class…"

I looked to the side and sure enough, the girls had silenced their screaming and were staring at me with puppy dog eyes. I smirked slightly then giggled as we disappeared from their eyesight. "People fear what they don't understand," I whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

I took my seat in the farthest corner of the room, directly by the window. The moon was full tonight and shining bright against the glass I held in my hands. I stared down at the replacement for human blood, glowering at the watery red substance. Silent rage filled within my core as I watched the disciplinary committee run about the grounds. I envied their freedom, and they didn't even realize how lucky they were. They didn't have to live off of an artificial substitute or change their ways of living just so they would be acceptable to the rest of the world. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, holding onto the glass to keep from losing myself completely.

"Why do you seclude yourself from the rest of us?" Kaname's voice asked as he stared out the window. His eyes of course fell on Yuki first, and then narrowed as his gaze turned to Zero.

I stared at him in silence, afraid to speak in fears that I might say something I'd regret. He turned to face me with sad eyes, giving him that pitiful look that many could not resist; however, my stone cold heart felt nothing for him. Why should I give him anymore respect than I give to the others?

Ruka stood up quickly then said, "Lord Kaname asked you a question." She glared at me but I simply smirked in return.

"What a foolish girl," I mumbled before turning my attention back to the moon. "I do not seclude myself; I simply have no interest in the rest of you. Senri and Rima are like me in that they don't speak very much, yet you never question them."

"Why do you act like you're better than the rest of us? You're nothing, Hisoka; you can barely even be called a noble, especially because of your worthless parents. You're lucky Lord Kaname doesn't kill you now for being so disrespectful," Ruka hissed at me.

I crushed the glass in my hands then turned my direction towards her. A small bolt of white lightning surrounded my index finger as I resisted the urge to fry her on the spot. I stood on my two feet then walked over to her, allowing the lightning to disappear before I used the back of my hand to strike her across the cheek. "I would pity you, Ruka," I started through clenched teeth. "But I'm afraid I lost the ability to feel anything but rage a long time ago." I grabbed her tie, twisting it around my hand and pulling her down so she was eye level with me. "Wake up and realize that Kaname will never love you, even I can see that he loves another who is much more deserving than you." I released her tie then started to walk out of the room. I stopped in the doorway long enough to look back at her and say, "And if you ever cross me again, I** will** end your pathetic life."

I turned and walked outside but I could hear her start to follow me. "Let her go, Ruka. She's going through things you could not even begin to imagine," Kaname said firmly. For once, I felt a hint of gratitude towards the pureblood.

The air felt so much better outside when the breeze gently flowed through my hair. I took a deep breath to calm myself while I sat underneath the shade of a tree. Outside, I didn't have to worry about others bothering me; I was in sweet solitude.

I was making little designs in the air with my lightning, being careful not to burn anything, when I heard something sliding across the grass. My eyes averted to the space beside me where a dark black snake slithered slowly; it appeared to be about 3 feet long and as thick as a tube of toothpaste. Snakes never really frightened me, only if they tried to attack me and this one didn't even seem to mind that I was in its way. Slowly, I reached my arm out then placed my hand palm up in front of the slithering creature. At first it simply hissed at my hand but once I relaxed my arm, it started to slide onto my hand. The feel of its leathery skin on my own felt strange, but we held the same coldness in our bodies. The snake loosely wrapped itself around my arm and neck, sliding the tip of its head across my jaw line.

"Hisoka!" I heard Yuki's voice call out in her normal dramatic tone. She ran to me with Zero close behind her then used her weapon to fling the snake off of my arm. Of course because it felt in danger, the snake hissed at her and tried to attack, so she crushed its head with her weapon several times. "Are you alright?" She asked once she was finished with her merciless slaughter.

I glared at her coldly then replied, "The snake was doing me no harm, and it only attacked you because you threatened it." I stood up slowly with a sigh. "You poor ignorant girl, you're seriously confused."

She frowned and placed her hand on her petite hip. "What gives you that idea?"

"You killed the snake because you don't understand their kind, yet you know nothing about vampires and you practically worship one of them." I scoffed slightly while I began to walk away.

Suddenly, I felt a cold object pressed against the side of my head. I looked to my right where Zero stood, his bloody rose pointed directly on me. "She was only trying to help; you don't have to insult her for doing her job. What gives you the right to talk to her like that anyway?"

"Zero, please lower your weapon." There was that voice again, Kaname's. Why did he always show up at times like this? "I'll escort her back to the moon dorms and see to it that she stays there." Once Zero lowered his gun, Kaname placed his hand on my back and began walking me towards the dorms. When we arrived inside, I saw that nobody was in the downstairs area. "Everyone else has gone to their rooms," Kaname said.

I stared at him as he walked towards the stairway. "I didn't need your help you know," I mumbled while I walked lazily up the stairs, slowly passing him. In a second he pinned me against the wall, his hands on either side of my head as he stared down at me.

"You try so hard to be independent," he began. "You act so strong, but you failed to realize I **am **stronger than you." He narrowed his eyes slightly then squeezed them shut. "It pains me to see you treat Yuki that way, and you will remember to not let it happen again." He slowly pulled away from me, and turned in the direction of his room.

My voice caught in my throat when I tried to talk back to him, and I slid down the wall to the top stair. I was afraid for a moment, afraid of what he would do. How did he have that affect on people? I guess it's just because he's a pureblood…

"Good night, Hisoka," he said calmly before disappearing into his dorm.

"Kaname Kuran," I whispered to myself. "You're the most disturbed vampire I've ever known…"


End file.
